Mr I'mnotcryingeventhoughIam Uchiha
by Livin2LuvE
Summary: Sometimes, Sakura just loves to push his patience. SasuSaku if you squint. Hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back from the world of laziness and craziness, also known as reality. For anyone who's read my first two stories, I'm sorry they've been neglected for so long. Confused will be updated whenever I have an idea, and TGNSM will probably be turned into another story. Maybe. But for now, I'm sticking with oneshots, cause they're easy to start and finish, and god knows how horrible I am at finishing a story. **

**Anyway; Warning: Almost completely plotless and pointless, SasuSaku if you squint. Hard.**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke Uchiha did not smile. He did not grin or beam. The closest he'd ever come to smiling was when his smirks were less for show and more from amusement. Though, despite his wallowing in personal turmoil and unnecessary angst, he did not cry either. The last time he'd cried was when he'd learned the truth about his brother, and that had been two years ago, nearly three.

But not now. Now, since his eight month probation in Konoha was over without incident, he was more or less respected again. And with respect came the subconscious inclination not to snivel.

The calm, collected man he was today would never shed a single t—

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you crying?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and whipped his head around to see a flash of pink next to him. Sakura's concerned face came to view, her head tilted in slight confusion. "And why are you eating alone in _Ichiraku_? Are you waiting for Naruto?"

"I am _not _crying," he spat with a glare, ignoring the rest of her questions.

"Um...you kinda are." She whispered slowly, as if talking to a child. He scowled at her, wishing she'd just leave him alone.

"I just _told_ you I'm not."

He turned his face away, but not before seeing a slow, understanding (evil!) smile creep its way onto Sakura's face.

"Riiiiiight, and I'm not a kunoichi," she smirked. "So, why does Mr. I'm-not-crying-even-though-I-am Uchiha look like a kicked puppy?"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you really _do_."

"..."

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten, trying to find his inner calm. Sakura chuckled and ran a hand through her short pink hair, turning in her seat so she could see his face. "But seriously," she sighed, "Why are you all alone and sniffling to yourself?"

Oops, Sasuke forgot he'd drained all his inner calm last night, when Naruto had gloated nonstop that he could eat more tubs of ice cream than him. "I'm not crying, you annoying woman!" he growled snappishly, though it lost its effect with the tears in his eyes. "My eyes are watering. That's _all._"

Sakura eyed the hot sauce bottles grouped together on the counter next to Sasuke's bowl of ramen. The noodles were practically drowning in the swirling red soup. She bit back a fit of laughter at his "dilemma" and kept as straight a face as she possibly could muster. "So, you couldn't take the heat?"

Before Sasuke could reply with a withering insult, Naruto came into the shop. "Hey Sakura! Hi Basta—Why're your eyes all red and wet?"

Sakura tried not to laugh for fear of damaging Sasuke's fragile pride, but she couldn't rein in a few stray giggles, earning herself a watery glare.

Sasuke finally thought to wipe his face, though his nose and eyes were still red. Naruto took one glance at the bowl of red soup practically emanating "spicy" and knew. He knew he'd _so _won the unofficial competition between them of who could stand the heat. Naruto himself had downed five bottles of hot sauce without ramen, seven with. Sasuke had downed six without the ramen, but for some reason could barely take three with the noodles. Now, Naruto counted only five empty bottles on the counter, and the bastard was already crying in defeat? Ha! Lame. Now he hoped his best friend was ready for the hurricane of insults coming his way.

But he'd only started to open his mouth when Sasuke's composure cracked, his eyes flashing dangerously even without using his sharingan.

"Shut _up_, dammit!"

Naruto could only imagine how much Sakura had already said.

**I know, pretty short. But no one can complain, cause it's a oneshot! :3 If you loved it, tell me. If you hated it, tell me why. Review!**

**-L2L**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea what to make of this oneshot. I just wrote it as I thought, and this came out. Warning: Lame attempts at humor, a bit of SasuSaku, might be cheesy and could be extremely OOC. Enjoy!**

"Sasuke, if you give me that _stupid_ smirk of yours one more time, I swear I'll—" Sakura paused, searching for a good enough consequence. "I'll—I'll break your nose and refuse to heal it!"

The Uchiha in question only held his smirk longer, dangling Sakura's medic scroll even further away from the jumping kunoichi. "You'd never even reach me," he said smugly. "Besides, you have no good reason to. I'm only following Tsunade's orders to stop you from overworking."

Sakura huffed, blowing loose hair from her face. Putting her hands on her waist, she glared at him. "And since when did you start following orders?" When he paused slightly to think of a reply, she decided to turn the tables. Leaning in, she jabbed a long finger at his chest, barely moving him but successfully gaining his attention. "Hm, if you'd listened to orders a few years ago you wouldn't have left and tried to destroy the village, huh?"

She could see his jaw clenching and his expression tightening. Ever since he'd come back, no one had really talked about his leave. But Sakura was tired of purposefully avoiding the subject, and she could tell Naruto had already talked with Sasuke. She just never had the chance to bring up the topic, not until now.

"Sakura, I really don't—"

"I really _do._" She'd managed to keep her voice level enough to pretend it didn't bother her. Maybe she could avoid the tension and still stay on the subject. Maybe she could make him think it was just another shot at his patience. Despite herself, she smiled. She'd been doing that a lot lately, though she doubted it would help her now.

Seeing her expression, Sasuke scowled. Nonetheless, he nodded curtly. "Fine. Do you want an apology?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. An apology from him would be entertaining, but it alone wouldn't help the situation. "No," she thought for a moment, wondering what she wanted. Closure? Reassurance? Both, she decided. "I want you to promise never to leave like that again. You have a big brain, right? _Use it. _Think before you leave somewhere that makes you happy. And...I guess an apology wouldn't hurt much."

The promise was fair enough; Sasuke nodded. He could do that, especially now that everything was right again. He pondered how to apologize to her. It had to be enough to close the subject. Enough to make her smile.

Medic scroll forgotten, he stepped back and made sure no one else in the hospital was close enough to hear what he would say next. Looking her directly in the eye, he announced solemnly, "Sakura. You've known me for so long, and probably understand me better than I do myself. I know what I did was extremely foolish—" "Pathetic." she added. "—and I swear to think more often. I'm sorry about leaving. I'm sorry about trying to hurt you and Naruto and _Konoha_. And, I'm only saying this _once..._but you make me happy, so I swear I'll never leave you again."

At the last sentence, Sakura's serious expression melted, and her lips quirked up. Sasuke mentally sighed in relief—he'd said the right things. She wasn't going to be on one of her super-strength rages like she was whenever Naruto even breathed the wrong thing. And he did that only too often.

But then her eyebrows knitted together. Pouting like she was twelve again, she asked, "Why won't you say it again?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his patience wearing thin. "Can't you stay happy for more than five seconds?"

Sakura mentally grinned. She was _so_ good at cracking his calm. But her victory was short lived when Sasuke remembered her scroll.

"So, now that we've gotten that over with, you can go home."

He said it smoothly, but Sakura knew what he was trying to pull. Keeping her voice light, she casually thought his words over and replied, "Sure. Can I have my scroll?"

"No."

"_Sasuke!_"

"Hn." *Smirk*

BAM.

"Ow! Sakura!"

Sasuke cupped his broken nose, dropping the scroll in the process. Sakura gave him a cheeky grin and picked up the scroll. Sweetly, she taunted, "I guess you've failed Tsunade's orders." _Like how you'd failed mine. _"But I'm sure she won't mind too much." _You came back. _

_I don't mind at all._

**Was it terrible? Was it amazing? Was it too bland for words? Tell me what you think, or I might never improve *shudders* ****:3 **

**-L2L**


End file.
